User blog:Tremayne12/Luna's Omni Form Idea
Name: Glimmering Starlight Luna Gender: Female Element: Light Normal Hit Count: 8 (40 DC / 5 per hit) Leader Skill: Righteous Combat Lore (Boosts Atk and Def by 50% for all allies, considerably boosts Spark damage dealted, hugely boosts BC and HC drop rate during Spark, & greatly boosts BB gauge fill rate) (150% boost to Spark damage, 70% boost to BC and HC drop rate during Spark, & 30% boost to BB gauge fill rate) Extra Skill: Prism Combat Wave (Greatly boosts Spark damage dealted, boosts BC and HC drop rate during Spark, & damage taken greatly boost BB gauge and may restore HP) (75% boost to Spark damage, 20% boost to BC and HC drop rate during Spark, & damage taken boosts BB gauge by 3 BC and 30% chance to restore 25% of damage taken) Brave Burst: Heroic Thrust (16 powerful Light combo on all enemies, greatly boosts Spark damage dealted for 3 turns, big boost to Atk and Def for 3 turns, & damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns) (Uses 165% of Atk power, 75% increase to Spark damage, & 100% increase to Atk and Def when BB Lvl. is 1 => uses 300% of Atk power, 125% increase to Spark damage, & 150% increase to Atk and Def when BB Lvl. is 10) (30% chance to restore 25% of damage taken) Super Brave Burst: Victorious Glanz (24 powerful Light combo on all enemies, greatly boosts Spark damage dealted for 3 turns, big boost to Atk and Def for 3 turns, & largely restores allies HP) (Uses 315% of Atk power, 75% increase to Spark damage, 100% increase to Atk and Def, & restores (2500 + 10% of Rec) HP when SBB Lvl. is 1 => Uses 450% of Atk power, 125% increase to Spark damage, 150% increase to Atk and Def, & restores (5000 + 50% or Rec) HP when SBB Lvl. is 10) Ulimate Brave Burst: Star Light's Promise (32 massive Light combo on all enemies, considerably boosts BB Atk, Spark, Critical, and elemental damage for 3 turns, massive boost to Atk and Def for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, & fully restores HP for 3 turns) (Uses 1500% of Atk power, 300% boost to BB Atk, Spark damage, Critical damage, and Elemental damage to weaker elements, 400% boost to Atk and Def, boosts Atk by 60% of Def, & Restores 100% of HP) Enhancements Parameters 10: Boosts Atk and Def by 20% Spark Damage 10: Boosts Spark damage by 50% 10 after unlocking previous: Boosts Spark damage by 75% instead of 50% 10 after unlocking previous: Boosts Spark damage by 100% instead of 75% Special 30: adds big boosts BB Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (100% boost to BB Atk) 20: enhances BB/SBB Spark damage effect (+25% => 150% increase to Spark damage) 40: enhances BB's damage taken may restore HP effect and its success rate (+10% chance and restores +15% of damage taken => 40% chance to restore 40% of damage taken) 30: enhances SBB HP recovery effect (+1500 => 6500 + 50% of Rec) Category:Blog posts